The Secret
by James Lily and Harry Fan
Summary: Lily Evans has a secret. Noboby knows what it is. Nobody can help her. And her fate is sealed. Please read, and review.
1. I'm a Witch?

Chapter 1

"_Oh my gosh."Lily exclaimed._

"_What is it honey." Lily's mom Ella asked._

"_READ THIS!" Lily shouted at her mom._

"_OK, OK calm down."Ella said while taking the letter from Lily._

_Ella read the letter her eyes getting bigger as she read it. It said_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Wizardry **_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_Were pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find in closed list of all necessary books and equipment. We await your owl by no later than July 3._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Lily_ took out the other letter. That said.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Uniform**

Three sets of plain work robes (black).

One plain pointed hat (black)for the day wear.

One pair of protective gloves(dragon find or similar).

One winter coat (black and silver fastenings)

**Coursebooks**

All student's should have a copy of:

The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)by: Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by: Adalbert Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By: Eeric switch

Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsgnius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by: Quentin Trimble

**other equipment**

1wand

1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials.

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

students may also bring a owl, a cat, or a toad.

parents are reminded that first years are not allowed there own broomsticks.

Ding Dong went the door bell.

"I'll get it," Lily said as she jogged to get the door and there was standing. . . . . . .

**A/N sorry I had to end the chapter to make you guys suffer. ha ha ha ha so who do you think should be at the door? I know how about you? Shhhhhhhh**

**don't tell any body its a secret the person is. . . . . . . . . **


	2. Hogwarts letters

_last chapter_

_and there was standing..._

**Hogwarts Letters**

the pizza man.

"Hello, did you order two large cheese and pepperoni pizzas" the pizza man asked her uncertainly.

"Yes, I did. May I ask how much they are?" Lily asked politely

"Ten dollars." said the Pizza man

"OK, Hold on." Lily said filling in her pocket for the money. When she finally found the money she handed it to him and he handed her the pizzas.

"There you go" said the pizza man.

He got in his car and drove away. Lily sighed, as she walked to the living, and put the pizzas on the table. Just as she was about to eat a slice of pizza the doorbell rang yet again.

"Could you get that please Lily?" Her mother hollered at her.

"OK." Lily said as she walked to the door. Opening the door she saw...

OK. Well that's the end of the chapter. HA HA Just kidding. Anyway continuing.

Her best friend Megan Carry.

Megan has straight black hair flipped out at the end red highlights and violet eyes.She is also always hyper and loves to be funny.

"Hey Megan, come in" Lily said surprised to see her friend.

'Where is your mom" Megan asked Lily.

"Upstairs,why" Lily asked Megan.

"My mom is picking her up today" Megan said as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"Oh OK hold on MOM,RIDES HERE."Lily shouted.

"OK, coming" Ella then appeared in the doorway.

'You guys be good and Megan can stay over today."she said knowing that would get them to be good.

"OK mom, we know." Lily said pushing her mom out the door, shutting it, and locking it.

"Come on Megan, I just ordered pizza." Lily said smiling at her friend.

"OK, I'll get the drinks." Megan said jogging to the kitchen. She got the drinks and was going back in the living room when she noticed a white envelope. She went over to it and opened it. Her eyes got big as she read the first line. Lily was a witch. How could she not of saw it. She was a witch herself. She knew because she was pure blood. Her mom and dad were both witch and wizards themselves so she had to be one and on top of that she got her letter today too.

"Megan, what's taking you so long?" Lily asked from the living room.

As soon as she heard Lily she snapped out of her thoughts. She walked to the living room and sat down.

"Whats wrong Megan?"Lily asked as she saw her friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you are a witch" Megan said quietly looking up.


	3. Believe Me

**Believe Me**

"W-what." Lily stammered.

"You heard me otherwise you wouldn't be stammering." Megan said.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Lily asked nervously.

"You don't?" Megan asked her eyes full of amusement.

"I don't know." Lily said truthfully.

"Well, you better cause it's true." Megan said a smile playing on her lips at her friends confused face. "I know because I'm one myself."

"How do you know it's not just some stupid joke somebody decided to pull?" Lily asked not believing what new information she just got.

"I know because my mom and dad are witch and wizards themselves. I'm pure blood which means my mom and dad are witch and wizards. There is also half blood which means one of there parents is a witch or a wizard and one of them is not. Then there is muggleborn which means neither of there parents are of are kind. If they are not a witch or a wizard then we call them a muggle.There is a name some pure blood Slytherins call muggleborns called...a...m...mud blood. If anybody calls you that while your at school and you don't know any hexes tell me and I will personally hex him or her to oblivion." Megan said.

"So I'm muggleborn right?" Lily said after a few moments of silence. Megan nodded. After another few minutes of silence the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Megan said as soon as the phone started ringing. She walked to the phone "Hello?" she said.

"Hello honey." Megan's mom was on the phone "I was planing on going to Diagon Alley today when I remembered you still have to get your school supplies needed for Hogwarts, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" she asked.

"Sure, but can Lily come too? because she's a witch too and before you say that she could have been joking I saw her letter from Hogwarts." Megan said "Please Mom."

"OK, she can come with us we will just have to pay a visit to Gringotts to get some of our money, then when she gets used to the wizarding world maybe she can pay us back, does that sound good to you." Megan's mom asked.

"OK, we will meet you at 5:00." Megan said. "Bye." and hung up the phone.

"Lily, my mom is picking us up at 5:00 to go to Diagon Alley." Megan said walking back in the living room."and right now it's 1:00 so we got 4 hours."

"Dia-what" Lily said confused but all Megan did was smile and say "You'll see Lily, you'll see." So for the next 3 1/2 hours Megan & Lily gossiped, watch movies, played truth or dare, and talked. Until it reached 4:30 the started to get dressed. Lily having great difficulty.

"Put these on when you get in the car,other grown-up wizards might think you are a muggle if you where regular clothing." Megan said holding up a pair of robes. Lily nodded. Then it was time to leave. They walked to the car and got in. Lily and Megan put there robes on. On the rode they sang 100 bottles of fire whiskey on the wall. Lily never heard of fire whiskey before but Megan told her it was kinda like beer. So they sang it all the while and when the got done they just arrived at Diagon Alley. Megan's mom took a thing that looks like a stick out of her pocket and taped the third brick to the left and said. "Stand back." Before long the brick started moving. They moved so that you could see another place. At the entrance there was a sign that said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

"Th-this is Diagon Alley." Lily asked Megan who just nodded. "WOW." was all Lily could say.

"Well, come on girls lets not wait for a year, oh and just so you know Lily I will be the one buying your things for your 1st year." Megan's mom said. Lily nodded still unable to speak. Lily had her mouth wide open because she just couldn't find the power in her to close her mouth.

"What's your friend trying to do Megan catch flys" said a male voice.

Lily snapped her mouth closed and spun around to see a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes getting told of by Megan. She heard ignorant, no self-control,and big headed before Megan whacked him in the head and then whacked the other boy with long black hair and gray eyes who was laughing his head of at Megan and "the boy"(cough cough Lily's future husband cough).

"Uh, Megan not to be rude but who in the world are this boys." Lily said getting annoyed because they were still laughing, or at lest the boy with gray eyes was.

"Oh sorry Lils, the one with hazel eyes is my cousin James Potter and the other boy is his best friend Sirius Black and I hate them."

"OK, well lets go." Lily said turning around but saw a girl walk over to idiots uh I mean James and Sirius and hit them on the head saying "Shut up". Lily quickly told Megan and rushed over to the girl, Megan right behind me."Hey, wait up." Lily shouted at the girl (Megan's mom went somewhere and gave the girls the money to buy there stuff with). She turned around and looked at us like we were nuts. She had brown hair with natural highlights and blue eyes.

"Uh,are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked the girl.

"Yeah, why." the girl asked.

"Um, what year are you in." Lily asked.

"I'm only just starting school." she said."Are you." she asked. Lily nodded."By the way I'm Nichole Goodman." Nichole said.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said.

"I'm Megan Carry." Megan said. "I hope we see each other again. Maybe if we get in the same house we can be friends and help each other out, and if we don't get in the same house then we can still be friends. How does that sound." Lily nodded. Nichole thought about it a little and nodded also. So the three girls got there stuff together and then they went there separate ways. Megan and Lily going to find Megan's mom and Nichole going somewhere to go do something.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.I know it was kinda weird the way they met Nichole but it was the only thing I could think of. Tell me if you liked it in the review.**


	4. The Weekend and the Train

**The Weekend & the**

**Train**

Weeks past and the school year got closer and closer. Lily had learned all there is to learn about the school with the help of Megan of course. So then before Lily knew it it was a day before September 1st.

"Do you have all of your supplies for school tomorrow?" Megan's mom and Lily's mom kept asking the girls.

"Yes mom, we have all our stuff for school tomorrow." Megan and Lily said at the same time in the same tired voice.

"Megan, we are staying here today so we can go to the station together, and it's time to go to bed." Megan's mom said.

"Night mom.", Lily and Megan said at the same time. As soon as they said that they looked at each other and burst out laughing while there moms just shook there heads, smiling.

"Come on Megan you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the floor." Lily said getting over her laughing fit. Megan did the same. "Maybe we can sit with Nichole on the train."

"Yeah we could do some serous damage to James and Sirius with Nichole." Megan said.

As soon as the girls reach the bed (and the floor) they were asleep. What they didn't know was that they would have some adventure while they were at Hogwarts and that instead of a-lot of hitting there would be a-lot of asking out and yelling.

--------September 1--------Lily's house--------

"Lily wake up, Megan you wake up too." Lily's mom said " If you girls aren't up in five minutes then you aren't going to Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" both girls got up and started to take a shower (just pretend that they have two showers).After the girls got ready they where eating breakfast.They were having chocolate pancakes covered with syrup, cereal, cookies of all kinds, and milk and juice. After they got done they washed the dishes and carried there trunks out to the car.

--------train station --------

"Good bye, I hope you be good and I want you to owl me every week." Lily's mom said to her daughter and Megan.

"That goes for you too Megan." Megan's mom said also giving Megan and Lily a hug.

"Bye mom, I'll owl you I promise." Megan said pushing away from her mother and running toward the barrier from that lead to platform nine and three quarters. Lily did the same.

--------on the train--------

"Come on lets find Nichole." Lily said.

"I don't think you have to she's right there, but I guess James and Sirius didn't learn there lesson the last time." Megan said grinning.

"Why Megan, I believe that we have to teach them not to mess with our friends." Lily said also grinning.

Before they opened the door they took out there heaviest books and piled them on each other. And that's when they heard a thud and two yells of pain. Nichole had said a spell so when ever one of them tried to talk the other would hit him upside the head and if one of them stopped talking the other person would hit him in the head and say "talk" but would earn himself a hit in the head because the said something, but Nichole paid know mind and continued reading the book. As soon as Lily and Megan entered they hit James and Sirius upside the head 10 times before they also put a spell that made them act like monkeys for a whole day.

"I don't think it's there day do you?" Lily asked Nichole. Nichole nodded in agreement.

"But just to make sure they get the worst day ever." Megan said while putting a charm on the door so they had to stay in there and then put a spell on them to make them recite poetry to everybody that passes. "And now we will hear the sweet cries of pain all over again as they recite poetry to everybody and get hit in the head for every word they say." Megan said explaining. Then they heard something that went like this. "Roses _smack_ are _smack_ red _smack_ violets _smack_ are _smack_ blue _smack_ you _smack_ are _smack_ the _smack_ prettiest _smack_ boy _smack_ and _smack_ that's _smack_ why _smack_ I _smack_ love _smack_ you _smack_." from James mouth while he was jumping up and down acting like a monkey scratching his side and head. That's all it took and the girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

**Please Review **


	5. Hogwarts School of witchcraft & Wizardry

**Hogwarts School OF Witchcraft**

**and Wizardry**

After the little 'incident' on the train the girls were on James' and Sirius' Top 5 People to Prank List'. While moving to a new compartment (after taking off the boy's hex of course!) they had met a girl on the train named Katie Starcher who had long blond hair and light blue eyes. Immediately, Lily and Megan became friends with her. Eventually a magical voice announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes (the girls have already changed) so the girls decided to play truth or dare. Megan said that her mom brewed a potion for her, so when somebody chooses truth the potion will make them tell the whole truth and they can't quit talking unless they run out of things to say or somebody tells them to stop. Enthusiastic- ally, all three girls drank it, eager to begin. Lily spinned the bottle first, and it landed on Katie. "Katie, truth or dare?" Lily asked her.

"Truth" Katie answered.

"OK, is it true that you have kissed a boy on the lips before?"

"No I haven't kissed a boy before" Katie blushed. She spun the bottle next and it landed on Nichole. "Nichole, truth or dare?

"Truth" Nichole said

"Is it true that blue is your natural eye color?" Katie asked.

It was Nichole's turn to blush as her eyes changed from blue to green unnoticeably. "I guess you could say that because my eyes change color. When I'm happy then there blue. If I'm exited or embarrassed they change green. If I'm angry then they are red and if I feel weak , bored, or sad than there gray." Nichole finally realized what she had said and just shrugged. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Megan. "Megan, truth or dare?" Nichole asked.

"Truth" Megan said.

"Is it true that violet is you true eye color? Nichole asked. Megan nodded and explained. Yes, this is my true eye color. My eyes are this color because I am half a tiger demon." At this all the girls mouth's dropped. I only transform on the full moon and when I transform I turn into a tiger of my picking. That means I can turn into a baby tiger if I want to. I only hurt human beings so animals are safe. When I get mad or sad my tiger claws will appear. I wear long robes because I have a tail." She then pulled up her robes to her knees and there was a tigers tail. The girls quickly shut there mouth's and touched her tail. That's when Megan swished her tail and said "don't touch". Megan opened her mouth to tell them more but Lily finally realized that they didn't need to hear any more and said stop. Megan looked at them and put her head down." I understand if you ...if you don't want ...to be my friend ... anymore."Megan choked the last few words out. The girls looked at each other and ran towards Megan.

"We would never leave you because of that. You can not get rid of us that easily." Lily said.

"Hey,how about we start our own little group of girls!" Nichole exclaimed. "I'm sure that we could help Megan with the full moon problem.

" "Yeah! I read in a book that you can become animals if you get this one potion right. It's called something like...Animakus? Animafus? Animagus? YES! Animagus." Lily said

"We could do it to help Megan!" Katie said. Just then it was time to go.

"We all need to try to find the potion book its in so we can brew it" Megan said. They stepped off the train and into the night's air."Hello Hagrid" Megan said smiling. Lily, Katie,and Nichole looked up and saw a half giant.

"Hello Megan, is it your first your at Hogwarts already?" Hagrid said looking at them. Megan nodded. "It looks like you made friends already" Hagrid smiled eying the other girls.

"Sorry Hagrid, this is Lily, Katie, and Nichole" she said pointing to each of her friends as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you. Now if you would please plug your ears for a second. " Hagrid said before taking a breath to bellow, "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" He led them to a vast amount of 4-person boats. The girls quickly claimed one to themselves.

"So what do you think we should call ourselves?" Lily asked as the boat started to move towards the castle.

"How about "Cool Girls?" Katie suggested.

"No" they all said in unison.

"Okay, I have the perfect one" Megan shouted suddenly exited with herself.

"What?" Nichole asked timidly.

"T-GOD!" Megan exclaimed excitedly "it stands for 'The Girls Of Doom'."

"Perfect!" Lily beamed. The rest of the time one the boat ride the 4 friends looked through there there potions book trying to figure out what page it was on on how to transform into a animal. They were so caught up in there books that they forgot

to look up at the castle when it came to view. They walked into the great stone castle, whispering to each other about the Animagus potion. (a teacher met them at 2 huge solid oak doors and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained the houses and led them into the Great Hall. Four large house tables sat pleasantly in the room, each extremely distinctive by their house colors. After the sorting ("We have to put a HAT on our head?" Nichole said questionably) in which they were all placed in Griffindor, the feast, and a few words from Professor Dumbledore (He's a bit mad. Brilliant, but mad" Megan giggled) they were hit with fatigue. Walking towards then Griffindor tower giggling and whispering, a teacher's voice silenced their laughter. "Girls. Can have a word, please?


End file.
